


(if you've lost your way) i will leave a light on

by Selemetis



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Songfic, Spoilers, karolina wants nico to never let her go, nico and karolina have a heart to heart, nico wants to be there for karolina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: Karolina knows she broke something in her now, with her words. She knows, she might have lost her now.But Nico knows better.//or//Karolina and Nico have a heart to heart moment on their way running and they discuss their definitions of "family".





	(if you've lost your way) i will leave a light on

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is my first fic on deanoru, idk if there is any OOC stuff but i hope not.  
> song: tom walker - leave a light on

“Hey, Karolina,” Nico says slowly, as she sits down and reaches for the blonde girl’s hand on the table. “Are you okay?”

Karolina gives her a shaky smile as she squeezes the hand on hers affectionately. She tilts her head to left and looks Nico in the eye.

“Yeah I just…” she takes a deep breath to collect her thoughts. “I was thinking.”

“About what?” Nico asks and sighs, “Besides everything, obviously.” she chuckles. 

Karolina’s smile falters a bit, there’s a seriousness in the way she looks now.

“Our families.” she puts simply. “And what they have done to us and if they still are our families.”

“They must be.” Nico shrugs, “I mean… I don’t know about my parents but I know Amy is and always will be my family. It actually depends on your definition of family.”

“You’re right.” Karolina whispers but she can’t prevent the tears appearing in her eyes. “Then I guess you guys are the only family I got now.”

 

Even though the situation is tragic and they have been running from the rest of the world for weeks now, Nico can’t stop her smile. They are sitting in an abandoned house now, in the dark sides of some city she didn’t care enough to learn its name. They are runaways now, it doesn’t matter where they stay for the night as long as they have one another. Nico can’t afford losing one more family member anymore.

 

“You are one of the bravest people I know, Karolina.” she admits. “Scratch that, you are the bravest person I know. The second one is probably me and then it’s Molly and Gert. But you come first…” she clears her throat, “...on the list. What you did and still do for us -- none of us can meet up to your standards, really. So if you feel… I don’t know, alone or something, just know that we are all here for you.”

 

She wouldn’t admit this right away maybe but she is so afraid of losing Karolina in any way, shape or form. Nico knows that her powers got a hold on her, she knows Karolina most of the time stands back and restrains herself, bans, even. There is not enough Wicca spells to prevent Nico’s anxiety over Karolina’s wellbeing. She is well aware of that sometimes Karolina needs a darker place to hide from even herself but there aren’t many things Nico wouldn’t do to be able to share that darkness with her, it is sometimes scary even for her.

Lost in her thoughts, she almost misses the way Karolina sighs. It’s a tired one, an exhausted one. Can she blame her?

“Come on, Karolina,” she insists. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

Now tears are falling on her cheeks. 

“You are not going to like it.” she mutters.

“I mostly don’t like what people thinks in general but I can make an exception for you.” Nico says, smiling.

Karolina breaks their gaze and looks somewhere else other than Nico’s wandering eyes.

“It’s… everything I’ve realized about my mother and… I was just… what if she had…” she hiccups, “what if she had something to do with…” she doesn’t know how to speak anymore but it’s too late to back out. “What if, my mother had something to do with what happened to Amy?” she finally outs and looks Nico in the eye, adjusting her posture.

Nico’s eyes are glassy now, fixed on Karolina but not really sees her, no. Karolina knows she broke something in her now, with her words. She knows, she might have lost her now.

 

But Nico knows better.

She shakes her head and shifts in her seat, gets closer to the kitchen table they’ve been occupying. 

“If she is one of the reasons why my sister died, we’ll deal with that later.” she puts simply. “But now? I’m not going to lose another member of my family because of our parents’ fucked up ways to conquer the fucking world.”

Karolina stops crying over the warmth she felt on Nico’s words.  _ Family _ , Nico addresses her and Karolina knows that she means it. She have never felt so loved and cared for, that’s for sure.

“I’m on your side.” she says to Nico. “I will always be on your side, Nico, that’s what we do now, right?”

Nico smiles and winks.

“Now?” she teases. “I thought I had you on my side since the beginning.”

Karolina snorts and swipes the tears on her cheeks with her free hand.

“I guess I always had a thing for the goth aesthetics you had. Like a lighthouse on a dark night.”

Nico chuckles and squeezes her hand again.

“You are the all shiny glowing lighthouse in the picture and I am the dark night.” she clarifies.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Karolina whisper as she leans on table to give Nico a kiss.

 

Nico does not object.

**Author's Note:**

> so... any thoughts? kudos & comments are much appreciated!  
> follow me on tumblr: newurleans


End file.
